Black Sheep
by SlilentScreams
Summary: Mimi always stuck out in a crowd, with her looks, clothes and attitude. She is a model for an expensive clothing brand as well, and when she is enrolled in Cross Academy she changes everyones life for good. ShikixOc
1. Chapter 1

Gigi: Yay my second fanfiction . I made one before but that one started to bore me T_T anyways, I don't own anything and enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's POV<strong>  
>"Please mom don't go!" the little girl screamed clinging desperately to her mothers dress.<p>

The woman glared down at the child as if she were a particularly unpleasant piece of gum that she had gotten that was stuck to her shoe.

"Don't touch me" the woman snarled at the child, but the small girl still refused to let go.

With a sigh the woman bent down placing a hand of the child's eye lids closing them. "just go to sleep" she said more gently this time, using her pure blood power to make the child do her bidding. Obediently the child went limp in her mothers arms, falling in to a deep sleep.

The woman continued "when you wake up you will forget all about me and live normal life as a human." the child's eyes fluttered, but stayed closed as the woman withdrew leaving the sleeping child on the warm carpet in their living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Mimi POV<strong>  
>The bright light stung as I blinked up at the glare of the morning sun. The alarm at my side was causing a huge racket, almost succeeding in deafening me, as I moved my arm desperately around my stand in search for the source of the aggravating alarm. Finally my hand hit something hard and metallic, permanently ending the annoying ringing.<p>

"stupid clock" I mumbled sleepily as I hoisted my self out of bed, not bothering to change as I dragged myself out of my room and down the stairs.

My dad greeted me at the table as I flopped down on a random chair. "good morning" he chimed happily, sipping his freshly brewed coffee.

"never buy me an alarm clock again." I growled at him as I stared down at the bowl of cheerios that awaited me on my mat.

He smiled and ruffled my hair playfully, "then how are you going to get up every morning?"

"that's what moms are for" I muttered immediately regretting the words that came out of my mouth. My dad just looked at me sadly as if to say I'm sorry.

Reaching over I gripped his arm, "it's not your fault she is gone." I whispered as calmingly as I could.

With a sigh he murmured a quick thanks before sweeping out of the room, leaving me and my bowl of cereal.  
>I sighed and pushed the bowl of cereal away, I no longer felt hungry instead I rested my head on my hands deep in thought. Every time I talked to dad about this topic I couldn't help but wonder if there was something I didn't know, but I knew I couldn't ask dad since he generally liked to avoid that topic, and every time I brought it up he would become sad and find a reason to leave the room.<p>

With a sigh I brushed the topic off and walked out of the room leaving my untouched bowl of cereal on my mat.

I found my dad leaning over his computer typing like a mad man, I knew he was working too hard, he always did, but recently he started taking night shifts and working on his computer at home so he was always ahead, all this just so he would have enough money to keep us alive.

I walked over and sat down on his lap like I was a little kid again, glancing up at him, he didn't so much as glance at me, but I could see a faint smile clinging to the corners of his mouth. I didn't want to ruin the peaceful mood so I quickly thought of something to say before he forgot about me again.

"what did you want to tell me at dinner last night?" I asked when I had finally thought of a question to ask.

He sighed and turned around on his computer chair, setting Mimi down on the floor in front of him. "recently you have been expelled from countless numbers of schools, so your last principal thou..." Mimi interrupted "that old hag" she muttered bitter "shoulda burned in hell a while ago..."

"Language!" he dad rolled his eyes, if he hadn't stopped her she would be ranting on for ages. "as I was saying, she suggested I send you to the Cross Academy boarding school, and I... well I agreed, it would be for the best."

"WHAT!" she yelled slamming her hand down on the computer table. "YOU ARE SENDING  
>ME WAY!"<p>

"Mimi please calm down... your modeling agent already transferred you to the agency there." Mimi's dad reached over to grab her hand but felt nothing. Mimi yanked her hand away and sprinted back to her room, wishing she had never gone back to see her dad to cheer him up. But another part of her realized, this was the reason why her dad worked so hard these past month, boarding school was really expensive. Her dad probably had to cut down somethings to send her there.

A wave of realization washed over her, if she didn't accept, all of her dads efforts would have been in vain. She sighed spinning around.

Downstairs she found her dad with his head in his hands, she reached over catching his wrist in hers, "sure I'll go, but next time tell me something like this ahead of time," he raised his eyes looking at her, pulling her into an awkward embrace, "thank" his voice was barely audible, but Mimi could still catch it.

When she pulled away she spun on her heel, calling over her shoulder "I'll be packing, if you need anything, call."


	2. Chapter 2

VK chapter 2  
>Gigi: *sigh*<br>Gavin: *sigh*  
>Mimi: *walks in* whatsup<br>Gigi: teen pregnancy rates  
>Mimi: no, I mean what's happening<br>Gavin: several unwinnable wars in the middle-east  
>Mimi: *sigh* never mind Gigi does not own this anime.<p>

* * *

><p>"So who do you think the new girl is?" Rima asked Shiki as they made their way through town, Shiki didn't answer and just continued walking.<p>

Several people pointed them out murmuring to their friends or family, about how cute a couple the two were.

It sickened Shiki, how could they just assume random stuff like that, he shoved his hands in his pockets resisting the urge to flip them off.

On the other hand, every time someone made a comment like that, Rima would blushed a little bit, and turn away from Shiki, so he wouldn't notice it.

When they neared the studio, they noticed a hard top convertible parted at the entrance. There was a girl leaning on the side of it looking bored out of her wits.

Rima walked past the girl, not even sparing her a second glance. But Shiki slowed down when he passed her. There was something different about her that set her apart from others. Her beauty and grace was that of a vampire. But she smelled human.

* * *

><p>Mimi was completely absorbed in her book. It took her couple of seconds to notice the boy standing in front of her. When she did, she looked up ready to tell the boy off for staring. But her voice caught in her throat, the moment she laid eyes on him, he was gorgeous! His eyes were the color of the ocean, and his hair was messy, yet made him look dangerous.<p>

"Ummm hello" she murmured quietly, she wasn't sure what else to say, if she talked normally, he would surely get insulted and hate her.

"Hey" he replied "ummmmm I'm Shiki," Mimi almost blushed, even his voice was sexy. She grinned a bit "I'm-..." almost immediately she was interrupted by the most annoying voice in the history of voices "There you are Senri, where the hell were you!"

Mimi and Shiki both turned to see Rima walking up to them. Mimi rolled her eyes and walked away, even without meeting her she knew she would not like that girl.

The moment she stepped in the building she was ambushed by staff members, a cheer leading outfit was shoved into her face as they dragged her to her changing room.

Not even five seconds later a voice rang out. "Mimi-chan... Are you done yet?" Mimi jumped to her feet, and quickly changed her clothes, "now I am." She called back.

Immediately the door was thrown open revealing the makeup crew. Ten minutes later they left again, leaving Mimi to examine her face in a mirror. 'Damn' she thought to herself 'even the put on so much makeup it still some how looks natural.' She finally put the mirror down, making her way to the set, she almost jumped for joy when she saw Shiki, but stopped herself when she saw his girlfriend standing beside him glaring at her.

As soon as he saw her, the camera man ushered her over to go and pose with Shiki and his friend.

* * *

><p>Rima tried to contain her anger as the girl rested her hands delicately on Shiki's chest.<p>

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Now Rima, I want you to have you back to the two… not that close… ok right there… now I want you to glance back at them, and look angry… yes like that… perfect…"

She almost rolled her eyes at the energetic photographer, who was now bugging the new girl.

"Now I want you to kiss, for the camera." Rima knew Shiki didn't care he kissed tons of people before. So he moved his hands to her shoulder.

But the girl's reaction was totally different, she pushed away immediately, and glared at the camera man, "I'm a model not a whore," she said before walking calmly back to her change room.

Rima almost let out a sigh of relief, as the camera crew let out a sigh of disappointment. "Ok Rima… you instead," She walked over quickly before the camera men changed there minds.

Shiki cupped her cheek in his hand like he did so many times before, and lightly brushed their lips together. The camera man sighed, "this kiss just seems to have lost its flare," he turned to one of his partners "go get Mimi, and try to convince her to do the kiss."

'No!' a wave of jealously washed over Rima as she watched the people knock on Mimi's door trying to get her out. She gritted her teeth and reached up grabbing Shiki's tie and crushing their mouths together.

* * *

><p>At that moment Mimi walked out of her room in time to see Shiki and Rima kiss, for some reason she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, she quickly walked back into the room and closed the door, making sure there were no staff members hanging around before falling to the ground.<p>

"What the hells this feeling?" she asked herself over and over. Her heart felt like it was on fire, and slowly killing her from the inside.

She ran her hands through her jet black locks before pulling it into its usual ponytail, she pulled out her blue contacts and slipped a pair of glasses over her dark purple eyes. Lastly she went and changed out of her cheerleader uniform, she had no idea why the photographer thought she would look good in it, it made her look like an air head. Instead she replaced it with basket ball shorts, a t-shirt and a sports jacket.

Quietly she sprinted out of her room to the exit, making sure no one saw her and dragged her back, but then again, she now looked more like a staff member then a model.

As soon as she left the building she sprinted to her convertible. Only to realize she had forgotten her keys, she turned to go retrieve them when she came face to face with Shiki. They both jumped back in shock, Shiki quickly shook it off and handed her the keys she had dropped earlier. She thanked him, before turning back to her car, but before she could drive away, Shiki reached out and grabbed her wrist. "You never told me your name..." he said loosening his grip.

Mimi smiled at him "I'm Mimi, it was nice meeting you Shiki, I hope meet again soon" and drove off.

'Mimi' Shiki mumbled to him self, that was a name he would definitely not forget.

* * *

><p>Mimi: What the hell is this! This chapter sucks!<br>Gigi: calm the f*** down and shut the f*** up, I'm in a terrible mood already  
>Mimi: well I don't give a f***<br>Gigi: then shut the f*** up you little s***  
>Mimi: look who's talking b****<br>Gavin: *sigh* should we stop them  
>Tayp: naww but please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Gigi: haha Kaname is a rapist  
>Kaname: what? No, I'm not!<br>Gigi: you sure look like one T_T  
>Kaname: well I'm not!<br>Gigi: yes you are  
>Kaname: no I am not<br>Gigi: yes you are  
>Kaname: no I'm not!<br>Gigi: herpes  
>Caniambo: what?<br>Gig: you have herpes  
>Gilbert: no, I do not!<br>Gig: I don't own this anime :)

**Mimi POV**  
>I stood in front of my new school, it looked kind of weird, even the two classes were divided weirdly, I honestly couldn't believe my dad was sending me here.<p>

Suddenly a brown haired girl appeared out of nowhere, "Hi I'm Yuuki and I'm the scho-..." I quickly raised a finger silencing her, "spare me the details" I mumbled to her. With people like this, it is best to shut them up before they get too caught up in speaking to you.

I turned and faced my dad, "are you sure I'm not allowed to keep the convertible here?" I asked, it was my favourite car after all, he sighed "sorry, but no" I sighed, "well I guess this is good bye then." I mumbled and started turning back to the building.

"Wait" my dad grabbed my shoulder turning me back, "take this" in his palm he held a small blue ribbon, it reminded me of Shiki's eyes.

Wait a minute! Why am I thinking of him? I quickly cleared my head of any thoughts of him.

By the time I came back to reality, my dad had reached around and tied the ribbon gently, but firmly around my neck so it wouldn't fall off.

I gingerly touched admiring the smooth texture, before lifting my head up and staring at him, as he climbed back into the limo. He smiled sadly before he closed the door and murmured "it's for protection."

My eyes widened as he drove away, I wanted so badly to run and bang on the limo door demanding answers, but by now the car was too far away.

As I turned around the brunette girl, Yuuki, smiled knowingly in my direction as if she saw this happen every day.

Yuuki quickly motioned for me to follow her, she led me through the main building, up some stairs and to the head masters office, and as soon as I laid eyes on him I knew one thing, this guy was a pussy, he was running around in this random pink apron, he might as well have been wearing a pink dress and carrying a pink purse.

Yuuki slipped out of the room so quietly I didn't notice, instead my attention was focussed on the so called 'head master' who was now skipping merrily towards me. "Hello!" he called out, 'jeez! He sounds soooooo gay!' I thought to myself.

He continued, "so I hear your mothers name was Shizuka, am I correct" I shrugged my shoulders, "honestly? I don't care, you're probably right though." He nodded muttering something to himself before turning back to me. "ok I'll give you a choice, you can be part of the Night class or Day class."

"Ummmm... the-..." Suddenly a brown haired boy walked into the room, interrupting my answer, "ah Kaname-san!" the head master called out happily, the one called Kaname ignored him and stepped closer, studying me, as if I were a bug under a magnifying glass.

Quite frankly he was already starting to piss me off. "There something disturbing about you..." he muttered, as if I couldn't hear him.

I raised an eyebrow, "right back at cha asshole" I retorted. But he easily brushed my comment off and turned to the head-master. "I believe she should be placed in the Night c-..."

I made a point of cutting him off by shoving him to the side. "I've decided," The brunette looked up at me expectantly as I continued "I want to be part of the Day class."

The head-master looked hesitantly up at me, "I'm think it would be wiser to place you in the Night cl-..."

I held up a finger silencing him, "I'm quite sure you gave me the choice of which class I'm in, did you not?" he nodded, "b-but..." he stuttered, "You aren't going to break your word to me are you? Because the last person who did, ended up in a burning library screaming his lungs out... he later ended up in hospital for six-months."

The head-master trembled in fear "n-no, I a-assure you, y-you will end up in the Day class." I grinned happily to him, knowing I won. And walked out the door.

I decided to take a walk around the school, to get that annoying bastard out of my mind, I rounded a corner and saw a bunch of girls crowding around a giant door.

In their way stood that one annoying brunette girl I had met earlier and some albino dude. 'Is there a parade or something going on?' I asked myself. I made my way through the crowd of girls to the front of the group, my ear drums felt like they had exploded from the amount of squealing from the crowd.

The doors slowly creaked open revealing a bunch of random teenagers in different colored uniforms, "this a load of bull..." I muttered to myself and turned to leave. That's when I noticed a familiar red haired boy walking in the group of teenagers.

'I hope he doesn't recognise me' I immediately think to myself, at that moment I did not look my best, I had my hair tied up in a head band, except for a few strands that covered part if my face, I wore my glasses which were part of my disguise from my fans, a random light blue t-shirt and jeans. And that blue ribbon my dad gave me.

Suddenly a deranged fangirl shoved me forward, I braced myself for impact, but it never came. I looked up to find myself in the arms of that one albino, I didn't bother thanking him, instead I got up and shoved over the one idiot who pushed me over to start with.

I felt a hand on my arm and swung around, a random blonde and blue-eyed boy stared down at me "are you alright?" He asked gently, I felt instant dislike for him. "sure I am... playboy" I muttered, I caught sight of the red head I met earlier, but when he noticed me looking he turned away and continued walking.

I sighed in relief since he probably didn't recognize me, and walked away.

Kaname: arggghhhh why did you make me fail so massively in this chapter *cracks knuckles threateningly*  
>Gigi: *sighs* just calm down we can probably solve this without violence *backs up*<br>Kaname: naww :)  
>Gigi: T_T *beats him up*<br>Shiki: *to busy eating pocky to care* please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Gigi: Sorry for not updating in a while T.T... I was on a cruise to Mexico.  
>Gavin: I'm betting you lost a ton of readers...<br>Gigi: *goes and cries in a corner*  
>Gavin: lol she doesn't own anything.<p>

**Nobody POV**  
>Mimi had walked around the school for what seemed like hours searching for her dorm. "Damn... I should have asked for directions..." She muttered to herself.<p>

The sun had already set, leaving the forest in complete and utter darkness. The only light was from the moon. Mimi spotted a small river. Two sides were connected by a small bridge. She guessed that one side was the Moon Dorm while the other was the Sun Dorm.

Mimi sat down in the middle of the bridge, "now which side is which." She mumbled quietly. "You ok?" A familiar voice asked blankly. Mimi spun around to find no one there, "where are you?" Mimi demanded, looking around.

The person sighed "look up idiot." He replied. Mimi looked up to find the red-haired boy sitting on a branch of a tree.

Mimi felt herself blush, she was for once glad for the lack of light which hid her cheeks. "W-what are you doing here" She stammered. Shiki shrugged and jumped off the tree, landing perfectly onto the grass below.

"Nothing much..." He mumbled walking towards her. Mimi blushed and took a step back. He carried on and reached forward pulling off her glasses. Mimi bit back her anger, she wanted so badly to snatch them back from him and yell at him, but she didn't want to make a bad impression on him.

Shiki guessed this and decided to tease her, "well since you don't care I guess I'll just take these" he waved his glasses in front of her face before beginning to walk away.

Mimi shot forward and tried to grab the glasses from him by tackling him. Instinctually Shiki spun her around and trapped her against the tree. "Give me my glasses!" She demanded. Shiki blinked. "W-..."

Suddenly Yuuki's voice floated through the trees. "Is someone there?" She called out, "shit" Mimi muttered and turned back to Shiki, but he wasn't there. 'Damn! I lost my glasses!' Mimi thought to herself.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuki appeared through the trees. "Ummm I got lost..." Mimi replied quickly. That albino dude stepped out from behind another tree, "Then Yuuki will show you the way back." Yuuki nodded and dragged Mimi back to her dorm.  
>When she arrived at her room, all the lights were out, she was suppose to have one other room-mate, but she was probably asleep by now, she sat down on the bed waiting for her luggage to arrive.<p>

"Hey" a voice called out, all the lights flickered on at once, revealing a girl in PJs with short curly hair. "Hey are you my room-mate?" Mimi asked. The girl nodded and stared curiously at Mimi "Do you know 'that thing' about the Night Class?"

Mimi shook her head, "What's 'that thing' about the Night Class... cause some brown haired bastard tried to put me in that class." The curly haired girl stared in shock. "Really?" Mimi nodded "Anyways I'm Mimi nice to meet you."

The girl smiled "I'm Sayori, but call me Yori," Mimi smiled back "Sure..." Sayori sat back down on her own bed and fell asleep again.

**Mimi POV**  
>The next day I woke up to find my uniform and luggage at the end of the bed. "Bout fricken time." I mumbled sleepily, I dragged my self over to the bathroom and took a quick shower before slipping into my uniform.<p>

Sayori woke up and stared sleepily at me, "what do you think of the uniform?" She asked. I frowned "I look like a slut." I muttered under my breath as I glared down at my skirt.

Sayori smirked "well good luck dealing with all the fan boys, the moment you leave this room you're gonna get mobbed." Mimi rolled her eyes, "Thanks." She mumbled and walked out.

**Nobody POV**  
>When she arrived at the classroom, everything went silent and everybody turned and stared at her, "This is not awkward at all." Mimi mumbled sarcastically and walked over to the teacher.<p>

"Why don't you go sit over there." The teacher motioned to the seat beside that one albino from yesterday. She walked over and sat down.

"Hey I'm Zero" he muttered, "Hmmm... that's nice, I think I'm just going to call you Stupid albino" she muttered under her breath as he moved over for her. Zero glared at Mimi "Can't you just say thank you for me catching you yesterday?" He whispered, "can't you just go to hell?" She whispered back.

"ZERO AND MIMI, DETENTION!" The teacher yelled from the front. Mimi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever..." The teacher grumbled something under his breath and turned away.

Zero leaned towards her, "are you ok?" He whispered, Mimi shrugged. "Yeah... why?" She whispered back, "it's just... you seem like the type to make a huge fuss about something like that."

Mimi shook her head, "I use to make huge fusses, but that's the reason I got expelled from my second school for talking back to the teacher, and that eventually escalated to me throwing a piece of paper at the teacher..."

Zero blinked "really? You got expelled for something as dumb as that?" Mimi stared in shock "wow... you're the first person who ever took my side after hearing that story..."

Zero shrugged, Mimi grinned in return, "You're not bad Albino." Zero ruffled her hair, "you too midget." he mumbled,

Gigi: How long should I make this fanfic?  
>Gavin: 52 chapters!<br>Tayp: 5 chapters  
>Shiki: 42 chapters<br>Gigi: Review on how many chapters this fan fiction will be. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Gigi: Damn I'm in a bad mood :(  
>Gavin: lol you're in a bad mood<br>Gigi: zip it, before I stab you with a spoon.  
>Gavin: T.T it's impossible to stab someone with a spoon.<br>Gigi: wanna test out that logic :)  
>Gavin: . never mind *runs away*<br>Gigi: ;) I don't own anything

**Nobody POV**  
>"You're actually a prefect!" Mimi said in disbelief, Zero nodded "You don't seem to be the type to follow the rules 247..." Mimi added suspiciously.

Sayori smirked "technically he has to be a prefect, he's the son of the head master." Mimi made a face, "that pussy?" She asked.

Zero let out an exasperated sigh, "Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" Mimi laughed, "where are we going anyways?" She asked her two new friends.

"Currently, we're going to Zero's job." Sayori said as they walked out of the forest and into a clearing, revealing a group of screaming girls. 'Hey look it's Shiki, that one blonde kid who is called Aidou, the annoying brunette who is called Kaname, the bitch Rima and some other people,' Mimi thought to herself.

Mimi smirked at Zero "It's a miracle you're still alive... I would of caused suicide after the first day of dealing with a horde of screaming girls.

Zero shrugged "Yeah, well, its worth it to watch Kaname try and fail to hit on Yuuki." Sayori nodded. All of a sudden Yuuki ran over "Hey guys!" She shouted excitedly. Mimi smirked, "Did you know you act like a five year old..."'

Yuuki made a sad face, "I don't! Right Yori-chan?" Sayori didn't answer and avoided eye contact with her. "Oh... :(" Yuuki walked away, suddenly she walked into Kaname.

He reached over and gently touched her cheek, "are you alright?" he asked gently. Yuuki nodded "It's nothing..." She mumbled quietly to him. Kaname brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "Don't worry," he mumbled, "if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, feel free to come running into my arms." He finished sweetly. Yuuki blushed.

For a second everyone was silent, even Aidou's fan girls, as everyone took in what Kaname had just said.

Mimi decided to break the silence and burst out laughing and almost toppled over, "Oh My God! You did NOT just use that cheesy pickup line on her, Sayori and Zero also seemed to be trying to contain their laughter, Shiki smirked, and Aidou and the tall red head turned away to hide their grins.

But a girl with long straight hair was not happy "Don't you dare insult Lord Kaname!" she screeched, Mimi had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing again.

"You call him Lord!" Zero and Sayori finally burst out laughing, but none of the other vampires seemed amused now, except for Shiki and Aidou, who were still grinning.

Mimi sighed and rolled her eyes, "jeez, don't be so serious," she said before walking back to her dorm.

Back at the dorm she immediately found one of her classmates sulking around her room, "why so glum? Didn't you get a good enough look at any of the Night Class?" Mimi asked as she trotted lazily past her to her room.

The girl didn't bother looking up, she could easily tell it was Mimi from her sarcastic humor. "Of course I did, but I accidentally left behind my book bag in the forest.

Mimi sighed and rolled her eyes, "you are so careless sometimes... I'll go get it." The girl looked up in surprise, "but you'll get caught by one of the prefects!" Mimi raised an eyebrow. "I got expelled from my last three schools do you honestly think I care?" The girl shook her head, with a smirk on her face Mimi spun on her heel and trotted away.

The only light in the forest was the one from the pale moon. It made the forest seem to shine. It almost looked magical as she past over the lake dividing the two dorms.

After half an hour Mimi spotted the bag up on a really high tree branch, she stared at it for a minute or so. "now how the hell did she get it up there" she asked herself.

Mimi rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion and started climbing the tree, it was easy since she climbed trees many times before when she saw the bag, she reached up to it and swing it over her shoulders.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and stepped on a lower branch to get down, suddenly she heard a crack noise, the branch snapped and she fell towards the earth.

Luckily she landed in a bush and escaped with only a cut knee. She sighed and was about to rub the blood away. When a voice floated out from behind a tree, out stepped a blond with blue eyes. 'Aidou?' Mimi thought to her self.

"are you hurt by any chance" he asked walking closer and closer to her, "uhhh yeah, kinda" Mimi allowed sarcasm to slip in her voice, but her breath caught in her throat when he suddenly bent down and licked the blood off her knee. "HOLY FUCK!" she yelled and pushed him away with her foot.

Aidou grinned at her brushing away a hair that had fallen in front of his face. "like I guessed, your blood is simply delicious." he licked a bit of her blood that had smudged on the corner of his mouth.  
>A shudder ran through Mimi's body as she turned and sprinted as fast as humanly possible from the creepy blond, 'what the hell is he talking about… only vampires drink blood' she thought desperately to her self.<p>

She ran and ran, suddenly a log appeared out nowhere and she tripped going flying into a random lake.

"WHO THE HELL PUT A FRICKEN LOG HERE!" Mimi yelled (Gigi: sorry dude T_T) But almost immediately her location was given away.

In a split second Aidou was there, Mimi just watched in horror as the blond boy with red eyes approached her."all tired out doll face" His cruel laugh echoed through her head.

"vanish, blond person" she snarled, in a last effort to save her butt. But if it deterred him he definitely didn't show it. "hey don't be so mean I only want a bit of your blood."

Mimi bit her lip to keep it from trembling, she was not in a good position she was sitting stomach deep in water. Aidou reached a hand out grabbing her wrist pulling it to his mouth, she could feel his cool breath wash over her hand as he pulled it closer, and closer.

She desperately tried to yank her hand away but the boys grip was like steal. She flinched and closed her eyes preparing for a sharp pain to shoot up her arm but nothing came.

The second his fangs touched skin it was like an invisible force shoved him away. Meekly she glanced up at the boy who lay unconscious a couple meters away on the river bank.

Mimi wasted no time she jumped to her feet, splashing through the freezing water to the other side where the Sun dorm was located. Sparing a glance back she noticed the boy moved a bit. Mimi sighed in relief that she didn't kill him, and ran back to the safety of her dorm.

Aidou: jeez... who let Gigi write this? I would never do something like that.  
>Gigi: I'm quite sure you did on the first Vampire Knight episode<br>Aidou: T.T fangirl much?  
>Gigi: not really no :)<br>Aidou: you are totally a fangirl!  
>Gigi: hey, don't make me go all power ranger on your ass.<br>Aidou: I'd like to see you try!  
>Gigi: T.T *kicks his ass to the moon*<p>

Here's an idea:

Why  
>Don't You<br>Go  
>Press<br>That  
>Button<br>That  
>Says<br>Review

I promise it's not a self-destruct button :)


	6. Chapter 6

Gigi: Sorry people, I tried to update sooner, but I just can't think of anything right now, so sorry if this chapter sucks.

"Mimi..."

"MIMI!"

Suddenly a blast of cold water, hit the sleeping girl's face, instantly waking her up. "what the hell, Yori" She muttered sleepily. Sayori smiled calmly, "it's time for school." She said in a sing-song voice, while putting down an empty bucket.

Mimi rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and dragged her self over to the closet. "Hey is your knee ok?" Sayori called out from the other side of the room. Mimi glanced down at her knee, clearly confused, but what she saw made her heart skip a beat.

The was a small gash there, and a couple of blue and purple bruises surrounded it. In an instant, all of last nights events came flooding back to her, the missing bag, the tree, the fall, the chase, and that blonde kid.

"Yori..." Mimi called out nervously. "Hmm?" Sayori answered. "Whats the big secret about the Night Class?" Mimi called out. Sayori sighed, "sorry, but I can't tell you." She murmured. Mimi continued, "are the members of the Night Class all... vampires?" Something dropped in the other room.

"H-how d-did you know?" Sayori stammered through the door. Mimi sighed and quickly slipped on her school uniform before leaving the closet.

"Well last night I-..." Just before she could finish the door slammed open, Aidou stood at the door way, he looked beyond pissed, "I need Mimi." He demanded. Mimi faltered and took a step back. "Why do you want to see me?" Mimi asked quietly. Aidou scowled, "I'll tell you later, just hurry up." He growled.

Mimi reached behind her and secretly slipped her knife into her pocket. Sayori noticed, and cast her a confused side glance, "what does he want with you?" She asked curiously. Mimi shrugged "ummmm I'm not sure." She lied.

She followed Aidou into the hallway, the moment the door slammed shut something collided with the wall beside her head. Mimi's head shot up in surprise to see a huge block of ice, stuck in the wall inches from her head.

Mimi ducked, just as another smashed into the wall where her head was. "That was just uncool." Mimi muttered, she slipped the knife out of her pocket and stood, ready to defend herself.

She saw Aidou produce another block of ice out of thin air. "Just hurry up an fall unconscious so I can wipe away you're memories." Aidou said in frustration.

Mimi shot forward and slashed at Aidou. "Over my dead body!" Mimi yelled. Aidou smirked, "fine." The block of ice in his hands shattered into a million shards and flew at Mimi. "STOP!" a voice yelled, almost immediately the ice stopped and fell to the ground.

Kaname stood at the end of the hall frowning at both of them. "Aidou, you may leave, and as for Mimi, you come with me." Kaname ordered.

Mimi sighed, "fine." She muttered, she slipped her knife back into her pocket and followed Kaname to the Moon Dorm.

After a couple of awkward minutes they arrived in a huge room with giant chandeliers, expensive couches and velvet curtains.

Kaname stopped sighed "I didn't know it would come to this... but I guess I owe you truth." Mimi rolled her eyes, "no shit Sherlock." She muttered.

Kaname turned to Ichijo, "you tell her..." He said and left the room. The green eyed blonde glanced at her, "so what he was saying was everybody in the Night class are vampires."

"Hold on, I'm already confused, how was I given the option of going into the Night class then?" Mimi asked.

Takuma shrugged "I'm not sure actually... Kaname didn't tell me anything. Mimi shrugged, and sat back in her seat. "All I know is the head master said my mother was some person called Shizuka." Takuma paled "the pureblood vampire?"

Mimi stared in shock, "I'm part vampire." Mimi whispered, Takuma nodded silently, "THAT IS AWESOME!" Mimi exclaimed, he sighed, "that's true, but you can't tell anyone this, even your friends." Mimi let out a huffy breath, "you're so boring." Mimi pouted. She turned and walked out the door.

Almost immediately she walked into Shiki, "Hey." He said glancing down at her. Mimi grinned, "guess what! I got attacked by Aidou, and found out about vampires, then Aidou attacked me again and then I found out that I'm..." Takuma shot forward and shoved a hand over her mouth.

As a reaction Mimi bit his hand and Takuma yanked his hand away. "What did I just tell you!" Takuma mumbled. Mimi grinned, "oops." She squeaked.

But it was too late. Shiki looked blankly at his friend, "Aidou did what?" He asked quietly.

Mimi sighed and began the long story, from start to finish.

"Then Aidou suddenly tried to kill me with a block of ice, and said something about erase my memories then finally Kaname got sick of talking to me and I was chatting with Ichijo before bumping into you." Mimi concluded. Takuma had long gone, Mimi and Shiki had decided to take a walk around the school.

"I'm guessing that ribbon you're dad gave to you stopped Aidou from biting you... so that's probably the type of protection your dad meant." He said softly staring down at the blue ribbon on her neck.

Mimi shrugged, "maybe... my dad wasn't exactly clear about what it was for." Shiki stared at her blankly, "I don't think it protects against purebloods though." He said.

Mimi frowned, and was about to say something when a small bush shifted. "Wait, what was that? The bush just moved." Mimi murmured, her lip trembled in fear. A small squirrel suddenly jumped out of the bushes. Mimi shrieked and dived into Shiki's arms.

"Stay calm, it can smell your fear." Shiki murmured sarcastically. Mimi laughed nervously, and moved away, "sorry, I'm kinda on edge after what happened with Aidou." She muttered.

Shiki sighed "are you sure you are ok with knowing the truth about the Night class?" Mimi nodded, "I'm ok." Shiki shrugged, "if you say so." He replied.

"Hey look, I had no idea it got so late." Mimi commented, staring at the crowd of fangirls at the front gate of the Moon Dorm. Shiki turned to see the front gates creak open reveal the Night class.

Mimi smirked, sitting down on the soft grass, she patted the spot beside her, "why don't you stay here and watch with me." Shiki shrugged and sat down beside her.

Both of them watched as some girls shoved Yuuki down, almost immediately Kaname ran to her rescue.

"You are so clumsy Yuuki-san." He said sticking out his hand. Yuuki grabbed it, easily pulling herself up. "Thanks Kuran-sempai." she muttered trying to pull her hand away, but Kaname held her hand tighter.

"You're more then welcome Yuuki-san, and please, call me Kaname." Yuuki sighed, Kaname's sad attempts at hitting on her were starting to piss her off, sure she loved him, but more like the type of love you have for a brother or friend. "I'd rather not." Yuuki replied cooly.

Kaname frowned when Yuuki didn't blush, or even show any signs of being flustered. "Very well Yuuki-san, farewell." He walked away with his head held high.

Mimi smirked, "is it just me, or did Kaname just get rejected in front of half the student body." Mimi said, she moved forward to go and congratulate Yuuki, but suddenly Shiki grabbed her arm, and yanked her back into his chest, just as a knife whizzed past her face.

Mimi felt her cheeks heat up slightly, but shook it off. She turned and glared at the direction the knife came from.

An incredibly tall girl with shockingly blue hair slipped out from behind a tree. "Naja." The girl hissed, "we meet again."

Gavin: jeez this chapter sucks! *suddenly gets hit in the head by a tennis ball*  
>Gigi: *glares* what did you say?<br>Gavin: that didn't even hurt :P  
>Gigi: *throws a softball*<br>Gavin: nope :P  
>Gigi: *tries to throw a bowling ball but fails* DAMMIT GRAVITY! YOU WIN AGAIN!<br>Gavin: please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers  
>Sorry if you are waiting for the next chapter, but I may not be able to update for a while, I really think I need to improve my writing style, so I'll be practicing on other shorter stories and oneshots. Sorry for the inconvenience.<p>

Sincerely  
>Gigi<p> 


End file.
